


Trapped in the Closet

by fiddlerjones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, closet funtimes, the color red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlerjones/pseuds/fiddlerjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles and Lydia have fun. </p>
<p>Today's porn was brought to you by the color red.</p>
<p>Rated M because things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Badgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgers/gifts).



> First post on here. Yay! 'Twas a gift for my friend Badgers (you should check her out; she's awesome and sexy and totally beyond everything).

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Stiles tried to reason as Lydia pulled at the belt at his waist.

"And you shouldn't be such a baby," she argued, smirking as she began work on his button.

"Someone could walk in at any minute!" And they could, though it was highly unlikely. Only moments before, Lydia had grabbed Stiles in the middle of the hallway, telling him she needed to discuss something with him "in private." He had wondered what she could possibly need to talk about, especially with how forceful she was being. Before he could think it over any further, she stopped.

And then she pushed him into a janitor's closet.

If you had asked Stiles this morning whether or not he thought he'd be stuck in a janitor's closet, pants around his knees, looking down at the top of Lydia's head, he probably would have laughed. Now he was simply shocked.

"Well, my, my, Stiles. You have nothing to be ashamed of in this department," she commented, staring openly at his, ahem - friend. 

"Lydia, just wai-" But before he could get another word out, Lydia had her mouth on him.

Stiles was momentarily stunned. He had never even gotten past second base outside of his (fairly constant) dreams. All dirty fantasies aside, he had never actually thought he'd be getting a blow job in the middle of a storage closet from anybody, let alone LYDIA. And she knew what she was doing. Never had Stiles imagined that a person could do so many things with their tongue. 

Trying to ignore the sensations, Stiles decided he should make a bit more effort to stop Lydia before they got too far ahead of themselves. He made to push her head away, but paused when his fingers touched her hair. While Stiles had always liked how red Lydia's hair was, he never would have guessed that it could be so SOFT. 

He found himself combing his fingers into her hair, fondling the soft locks. His efforts were appreciated, apparently; a soft moan came from Lydia's throat, vibrating along the length of his cock. He shuddered at the sensation, massaging her scalp with both hands now.

Their pace began to speed up, Lydia going faster, Stiles grabbing harder. He suddenly wondered if her mouth was as red as her hair, and he was done. 

His body tensed as he came, wild shudders moving through his body as Lydia opened her throat to take all that he had to give. It felt like an eternity had passed before his body finally stopped convulsing, and he slumped to the floor.

Stiles was mortified to realize he had just come while thinking about a COLOR.

Lydia simply wiped at her lips, making sure to clean any stray drops that had escaped her mouth. She pulled out a make-up bag and began reapplying her lipstick (RED, Stiles thought with a shudder) when she noticed him staring and smirked.

"Not bad, Stilinski." She ripped a small slip of paper out of her notebook, writing something down before planting her lips on the scrap and handing it to Stiles. "Here. My private number. Call me anytime you want to continue."

She winked at him and stood. Stiles couldn't keep his eyes off her hair as she walked out of the room, and groaned. He couldn't help looking down at the curly numbers scribbled on the paper. The red lipstick sold him, and he wondered how long he should wait before he could call. He thought it might be more trouble than it was worth, but he knew for a fact his fantasies had just gotten a new color scheme.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. So did you like it? Did you not like it? Should I give up on my dream of being an astronaut? Is it time to throw out those Bagel Bites that have been in the freezer for four years? What came first, the chicken or the egg? 
> 
> Only you can provide the answers, so comment and tell me what you think! Please? :)


End file.
